A Pasion Between Two
by AnimeDeath
Summary: The next chapter is up and this story is about how naruto and hinata get together naruhina at the 9th chapter there is a question a very big one at that review either a yes or a no short and sweet.
1. The Dream Of Death

Chapter 1: Hinata's Love for Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" a voice said from behind him in complete darkness

"huh wh-who's there…? Hinata is that you" Naruto said quietly turning

"Naruto-kun why why did you" she said crying as he walked up to her and held her

"do what please tell me please just tell me" he said still holding Hinata

"tell me why. just tell me why" Hinata crying harder

"I don't understand please tell me what I did to make you this sad" he said about to start tearing up seeing her like that

"but how could you not know you just did it" she said pointing at something

he looked over in the direction she was pointing he saw a body"What,who,how"

Hinata grabbed him even tighter "its, its..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto woke up sweating as a small puddle started to form under his body of sweat. He got up and went to the bath room and splashed water in his face and sighed in relief that that it was only a dream he said to him self no is wasn't it was a nightmare but why about Hinata why do I start feeling so warm when I talk to Hinata even when she's hiding or being just shy it made feel very warm wait could this be I'm actually in love with Hinata no it couldn't be but it was I think I should tell her this or ask her out.

"that's it I'll ask her out" he realized that he thought out loud

I think I look for her at the training grounds wait what where should I take her is I go out with her. He thought nervously

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found her at the training grounds practicing by her self so he walked up to her

She had realized that he was there and quickly hid behind the center post "Naruto-kun"

Naruto started sweating when he said this" Hinata-chan…"

Naruto called me chan what could this mean? she thought

"… would you like to go see a movie with me to later" he said franticly

"um.. Ye-yes Naruto-kun I would love to g-go to the movies with you" she said stuttering wile she turned beat red not just to be talking to him but for him to ask her out

"awesome! I mean that would be great how about 7 7:30" he said going crazy in side that she said yes

"ye-yes that would be great n-Naruto-kun"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hurries out the door at 7:15 plenty of time to spare all though not like him after checking his breath and his hair and cloths

"I hope that she has fun at the movie with me and I don't do anything stupid or go doing the wrong thing"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey Hinata I'm here!" he said I front of the entrance to the Hyuuga mansion

"I'm up here Naruto-kun" she said barely loud enough for Naruto to hear

"so what movie do you want to see Hinata-chan" making her blush because he said chan again to her

" um how about The Dead Revealing" she said unsure because is was supposed to be number one on the horror list and I could even probably scare her father which didn't scare easily

Naruto was also surprise when she said she wanted to see that he had seen it before but why would she want to see it but "ok Hinata-chan let's go so we can see the 7:35 showing

-

Author's notes

So if you want to you can review to tell me if you like it

Disclaimer Naruto isn't my creation


	2. What Happend At The Movies?

chapter 2 at the movies and more 

diclamer naruto is not my creation

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when naruto and hinata got to the movies narutopaid for every thing and brought in hinata

"hinata-chan do you where do you want to sit"naruto said

"um...how about the b-back so w-we can see everything"said hinata studdering more than usual

"ok"they where sitting in the back there where about 20 other people there he could pick out a few like shikamaru and ino in the front sakura and sasuke to the right of them and neji and tenten

hinata was suprised to see neji with tenten "naruto-kun why d-did you a-ask me out t-today"she said

"uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh"

"and now for your feture presentation"

saved thank you for starting thank you thank you thank you! he thought

the got throurh all the talking at the start and at the first skary part hinata jumped almost out of her seat and qwikly grabbed narutos arm and scweezed as hard as she could when she realized it was naruto she blushed like crazy but still sqweezed his arm he was nervous and blushing as well but she didn't know that and the stayed like that through half of the film

Naruto started staring at hinata with wide eyes and hinata stared back naruto leaned in and took her for a pasionit kiss only to stop to gasp for air both of them at the same time

"hinata-chan...I love you"

"I love you too Naruto-kun" as they kissed again but movement this time and the just kissed each other through the rest of the movie

little did they know ino was wathching them from the front row when she turned aroud to see who talked it was so faint she couldn't hear what they said but she heard a mumble and saw but couldn'see exactly who it was but she saw a tall boy kissing a girl only a few inches shorter than him

when they walked out of the theater ino pulled shikamaru to see who the two people where when she saw Naruto and Hinata walking out of the she prackticly flipped over and fell on the back of her head

"Are you ok Ino-chan" shikamaru said picking her up

"what! o i mean yeah yes thanks but do you know if Naruto and Hinata got to gether yet"Ino said

"no why"he said

"because i just saw them kissing in the back of the Theater" she said snugling up in his shoulder

"o i ges they are" he said

"why don't you ever kiss me in public or egleast more of ten lets see weeve bene together for 6 months now and you've only kissed me twice in the whole time we've bene together" she said shikamaru slightly blushing

"well that between me and you but is you want this is for you" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush

"well then this is for you"she then kissed him on the cheek as he did

"hey what are you two up to" sakura said know ing exactly what they wher doing and holding hands with sasuke

"sakura lets just go home you know it is late"sasuke said wanting more alone time with her

"sakura did you know that naruto is with hinata at the movies together"ino said

"what there finally together!"sakura said

"they wher have a little "chat sesion" in the back row"ino said

"what how long have they ben together is there already kissing is got to be egleast 1 or 2 months in right" she said

"maybe" ino said

"hay you two arent going to go snooping around them to find out right"sasuke and shikamaru said

"no" ino said

"well maybe" sakura said

" then i don't want to be apart of it"sasuke said shikamaru agreeing

"fine" the two girls said in unisin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authers notes hope you likes this chapter revuw if you want or email me at 


	3. After The Movies

chapter 3 

diclamer i don't own naruto

-

Naruto walk hinata home the say nothing on the way back until they get to hinata house when the both stood out side the door it was about 10 minutes until someone said somthing

"naruto-kun i had a very good time tonight i hope we can do it again"said hinata

"me to if you want you can come over early my house if want and we could have breakfast"naruto said thinking about what he said to see if it made any sence at all

"um that would be greatnaruto-kun"she said then kissed him on the cheek and whent into the house

"good night hinata-chan"

"you to naruto-kun"

-

it was pitch black again and naruto was laying on his face on a red floor

"Naruto-kun!" hinata said

"O no not again please not again" he said and looked at hinata

"naruto-kun!" she said again but this time she ran all the way up to him

"what is it what did i do please tell me before it ends again" he said

"y-you killed he please tell me why this is not like you"she cried again while he was holding he before she could pount

"wait thats thats R..."

-

"what not again"he said to him self he looked at the clock it was 2:03 AM he got up and took a shower got changed and sat no his couch he was not waring his orange jump suit though he was waring a grey zip up sheat shirt with no hood and short sleaves and woar a black long sleeve shirt under bit with the sleeves long than the sweat shirts and wore blue jeans today

he heard a knock on the door at about 8:19 it was hinata

"Hi hinata-chan have o wait have to get changed out of these come in if you want"he said to her

"ok naruto-kun"she said she went and sat on the couch while he changed

"ok i'm ready" he heard no response "hinata?" he looked in the living room on the couch she had gone asleep! whel not suprising we di get home late last night and i probebly took her and hour to get to sleep.

-

Hinata woke up not on naruto's couch she sat up and looked aroung wait she was in his bed!

"so your awake"he said from the door

"naruto-kun how long was i asleep"she said getting out of his bed

"well i would say about an hour and a half but you needed it so i caried you in here and just sat down on the couch un till you woke up but i think its to late for a morning breafast together"he said wile smiling at her

"sorry about that"she said

"no its not your fault your were just sleepy you did get in late last night you know"still smiling at her which made her blush but not as much as she used to

"why don't we go get lunch"she suggested

"that would be great why do you want to go"he asked

"um... how about icirachi ramin shop" knowing that he wanted to go there anyways

"awsome lets go if your ready to?"he asked

"Yeah I'm ready"she said

-

They got there in about 10 minutes cause they where walking slowly while hinata what burrowing her head into his chest whith his hand caressing her waist

They ate ramen until they wher both full naruto ate 17 and hinata had 1 and they both where stuffed

when they wher going back to naruto placenaruto tripped and brought down hinata on to him he was lieing on his back while hinata landed face first into naruto's chest with her hands next to her headflat on his chest her legs in between his she was blushing furriesly and felt like she was about to faint when naruto pucked her up from his chest and stood up while grabbing her and started laughing a little as he started tourd his door

-

Auther's notes

tell me if you like thnx for reading


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4

The Dream

Disclamer naruto is not my creation

-

he open the door to the apartment and brought hinata in and the both sat on the couch hinata started looking at naruto and the down at the ground the back at him again

"so what do you want to do naruto-kun"she asked

"uuuuuhhhhh... O! hinata come with me i want to show you som thing"

"ok naruto-kun but can I use you're bathroom first" she said figeting and scwurming on the couch

"ove course you can"he said "you don't have to ask me thow"

"thank you naruto-kun" about to wet her pants from waiting

-

no I'm not going to tell you about whe she gose to the bathroom i am not perverted like some of you but i will tell you about naruto wile she gose

-

I kow that i i show her this place actually i really dont know what shes going to do when I take her there wait what was that place called again

"ok i'm done" she said

"cool lets go"he said

-

"naruto-kun where are we going"she asked

"some where special"he said with a grin on his face

thay went under a bridge the through a tunnel and then past the water fall to a feild with all difforent flowers every where but hidden under what looked like palm tree mixed with pine trees so some light shined threw the trees on to the groung beneath them

"its...its...beautiful"she said

"yeah it is i found this when i was looking for Ero-sennin"he said

"I love it Naruto-kun"

"Me to..." he said "I love you Hinata-chan"

"I love you to naruto-kun"

suddenly every thing turned picth black he couldn't see hinata the trees but the ground was red and he heard something flying toward him he quikly ducked the a guy wearin a green full body suit but before he could se him his mind went blank for about 20 minutes until everything came back he was standing up while hinata was running toward him then he grabbed her and held her until he found out she was crying

"why naruto-kun why"

"what happend, what did I do"

"you killed him"

"who did I kill please tell me this time"

"you killed him why"she said while he looked over at the body on the red ground

"wait is that... no it can't be that's Rock Lee"

rite after he said that the body puffed in a cloud of smoke while he was still holding hinata the real body was tall and had blue skin and wore a black robe with red clouds on it and just the he stood up and disapeared and 2 seconds after that naruto turned hinata arroung so his back was facing the guy in the robe and was hit in the back with about 14 kunia knives and he fell to his knees with hinata still in his arms

"Naruto-kun!"she cried "Naruto-kun wake-up"

-

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed with a very bad back pain he roled over his head and saw it was 12:14 Am and he roled over the other side to see hinatasitting in a chair at the side of the bed wile asleep so he got out of the hospital bed and put hinata there wile he slept in the chair so she could be comfterble

-

that morning hinata woke up before naruto and looked at him sitting in the chair wile she was in the bed and she sat up and naruto looked at her with a grin

"so your finally awake sleapy"he said about to laugh

"Naruto-kun ar you ok from what happend"she said

"ove course I am are you ok though"

"yes Naruto-kun thank you for saving me"

"no problem..."he said still smiling "did you see who attacked us"he said getting very seriose

-

Auther's notes

well this was a fast one but tell me what you think


	5. Unlock What?

Chapter 5

Unlock What?

Disclamer naruto is not my creation

-

the next morning naruto woke up realeved that he didn't have that dream again but this day he wanted to find out a new way to be come stronger or a new type of training of that sort he got dressed in hes casual ornge jump suit

-

he was walking aroung a small town not to far from konaha

he looks at a sigh that says chakra keys so he went in

"what do you sell here?" he asked the man at the counter

"we use a special ink basiclly made by chakra to unlock other peaples inner chakra there are difforent types mostly by color sorted and when it is unlocked by somone they unlock there full potential even if it looks like a regular tatoo if you look closely you can see the chakra flowing through it"the manager said

"awosome!"he yelled"can i get one of those tatoos?"

"yes just wait one second and i will be right out ok"

"yeah thanks"

the guy came out with a needle with a gold colored looking chakra flowing through

"ok where do you want to have it" the manager asked

"on both of my hands on top of them"

"ok"

as the guy started poking the needle in and out of his shin making sqwigling lins all over the top of his hands and in the end it looked realy cool to naruto

"ok here is the scroll that has the hand signs to do the hand signs to do the chakra release justu it depends what color chakra you get when you do this that disides what ability or abilities you get" the manager said

-

when naruto got back he picked up hinata and brought hinata to his apartment

"hinata-chan i have something to show you the manager sais it unlocks your iner chokra or something like that"he said eagerly

"ok here it goes"getting his hands up and started doing the hand sines

"chakra release!"

suddenly blue chakra started to swirl aroud him like a ball and it started to change colors including his hair his cloths and eyes first green then yellow then pink then red and finally black then his chakra settled and while hinata was in shock of what just happend she noticed that hes hair was still spiky but if was black same with his eye and the orange jump suit he was wearing was now a black zip up sweat shirt with no hood and short sleeves showing long black sleeves from his now long sleeve black shirt

"naruto-kun you look different"he said "much different"

"well i guess since i unlocked my chakra it changes your appearince"he said "hinata would you like to get a chakra tatoo like mine but i don't know what cholor your chakra you going to have but i bet it will make us the most power ful ninja in the village would you like to get one?"

"sure naruto-kun but where did you get it"

"uuummm i don't know what the place is called but i remember where the shop was"

"naruto-kun don't you think its a little late to go now"she said

"o yah i lost track or time"he said while grabbing her hand and walking out the door but not really fast as he usually is

-

while they wher walking to hinatas house barely any thing was said amognst the couple but holding hads while hinata lays her head in side his arm him walking with his head on hers but at that moment hinata tripped as she waits for her self to hit the ground but she never aktually hist the ground but to be caught by naruto as he picks her up into his arms and cares her to her house smiling at her while she lais there snuggled in his arms and falling asleep wile he caries her to her house

-

when he gets there he gets o her house he knocks on the door still holding hinata in his arms when Neji opens the door

"can i bring hinata-chan to her room so she doesn't wakes up?" he asked neji in shock that naruto was with hinata and carying her to the house

"sure t-third room on the left"neji said and naruo suprised that he had studderd just then

naruto brought hinata to her room and laid her down on the bed and put the blankes over her and kissed her on the forehead as to saying goodnight o her so as not to wake her and leaving nand noteced that neji is still in shock standing still in exact place he left him

"seeya neji" naruto said

"s-seeya"

-

Authers notes

well you just heard about the chakra tatoos that i have been thinking abou and youll probebly learn more next chapter, and here a question to be thinking of what chakra is hinata going to unlock?


	6. What Does Hinata Unlock?

Chapter 6 Hinata change

-

that night naruto got home he was thinking of hinata as he walked in his appartment he started thinking of when they first kissed and he thoought what was happening between them and he paid no atention of where he was going so walked rite into his door and fell back ward and looked at the seling while he was rubbing his nose and just laid there thinking what had happend in the past month he thought of the dreem what had happend what he thought about it and what he learned about it at first he was skared that it that he killed some one and the he was happy reelly happy that he had that dream because if ididn't have that dream i would't have asked hinata out and I wouldn't have found out that i loved her and i whoud have never kissed her

the he picked him self up and went in to his room and looked at a picture rite next to his bed it was of him and hinata kissing while he held the camera up because there was no one there to take the picture he smiled and drifted to sleep

**"kid"**...**"kid i'm talking to you why dont you take your relation ship with hinata a little bit farther" **'hay! first of all it hinata-chan and second I'll let her diside if she wants to go farther so fuckin shut up about that' he said **"well just think about that ok kid seeya" '**yaah well suck it'

he went back to his dream he an hinata were having a picknick on a hill top and then hinata tackled him and they rolled down the hill laughing and then he woke u still happy the dream he used to have was gone and had passed

-

that morning he woke up he went staight to hinata's house and walked up the wall to hinata window and knocked on it obout two minutes later a tired hinata walked to her widow and opened it

"how are you my sleeping beauty" this coment made hinata blush

"well thank you my prince, if i knew you where going to come here this earlly i would have goten ready" while letting naruto in and giving him a i am happy youre here kiss on the lips

'naruto-kun we have to be quite so my father doen't here yo up here you can sta here while i got take a shower and get ready ok naruto"

"ok hinata-chan" wile he goes over to her desk and sits dwn wile she leaves the room

about 30 minutes later hinata enters the room with a towel around her

"um naruto..."

"ok hinata i'll wate at the gate" he said knowing what she was going to say

-

"ok hinata follow me to the shop for the tatoo and when we get bach ill show you the hand sighs ok hinata-chan"

"ok naruto-kun" while smiling at him and he smiling back

-

"ok were do you want it miss"the manager asked

"um... aound my arm"

"ok please roll up you sleeve for me" with that coment naruto rolled up her sleeve for her

"thank you nauto-kun"

"no problem hinata-chan"

-

about an hour later they got to naruto's apartment and naruto started teaching her the sighs for the perminant jutsu

"ok naruto-kun i think i got it"

"ok now when you finish this jutsu you will need time to ajust and all your energy will be gone for a wile so rit e after you do it you will probebly fall asleep so be prepared for when you done"

"ok naruto-kun"

she started the hand sighnes and ended on tyger and a ball of blue chakra started to form and when the color changed her hair her eyes and her cloths also changed first she turned black then brown ,dark green, green, red, orange, yellow, blue, light blue,and settled on white and she was wereing light grey zip up sweater simmeler to naruto's and woar a white long sleeve shirl under it like naruto's

she instantl fell and caught by naruto and went to sleep

-

she woke up at three in the morning and tried to remember what happend

"so your awake you gave me a skare you where out for a long time"

-

authors notes

sorry it took so long but throught 5 parties 8 fights with gf 6 head aiks and one huge writers block but i finished this chapter


	7. At The Same Time?

chapter 7

unlocking what powers?

-

**"hay kid i have an idea for yo a way to get her on to of you"** 'o my fuckin god you damn fox i told you that will happen when where damn ready fo it now stop fuckin giving me that idea' **"fine, kid don't go all profanik on me (profanic -pluril- profanity: suggesting or mentioning of a curse word or bad language)" **'well sorry" he said sarkasticly **"kid did the manager ever tell you how to unlock those secret powers that the tatoos give you?" '**now that you mention it all he told me about them where that they would unlock in time and that i would know when it happens' **"man that doesn't help that much and for all we know is that your girlfriend mite unlock one and she mite not know what happens and don't forget you never told her about the powers" **'shit your right i have to go tell her' **"yah but wait untill you wake up ok and ill let you get back to your dreem" **'thanks and dont add anything to my dreem ok'

he was dreaming about hinata and how they have been and what theve done together for about a year but not of the tatoos' like the time the went on a picknick in june and they watched the sunset and acedently fell asleep there until 6 in the morning and that hinata got grounded and that every day of her having been in her oom grounded he came through the window and the talked about ho strict her father was(wich pissed naruto off time and time again) and about there futures naruto metured in hinata's mind of having including her in his dreem and it now was naruto becoming hokage getting married to hinata and hinata becoming the best leader of her clan and how they would change her clan and there retarded traditions and he also dreamend of there first kiss at the movies and the field of love (from chapter 4 he remambered the nake after a few more times of bringing her there) and at that time he wakes up because he hears someone rolling around next to him

"hinata-chan?" he whispered as he looked at the sill asleed hinata next to him on the ground inside of a tent not to far from konaha

"naruto-kun"she cried"NARUTO-KUN" she said still sleeping with her back jamed into naruto's chest on her side on the ground because of the nightmare she was having

"naruto no dont" she said quitly crying still "dont leave me!"

"dont worry Im not going to leave" naruto said trying to comfert her and putting his arms around her

"she turned around in his arms with watery eye looking at him "naruto-kun"pausing when naruto whipes the tears from her eyes "thank you naruto-kun"

-

when they get out of the tent and start heading back to the village they kissed for a long time before they started moving and holding hands and standing close to each other while walking vey slow to the village so they could spend as much time away from the village before they got back

"hinata-chan i have something to tell you about" as he stopped in the middle of the road with hinata staring at him with confusion

"what is it?"

"the tatoos also have special powers i dont know what they are and how we unlock them but it can happen at any time"

"um...well..how would we know when they unlock?"

"he said we would kn..."

just then a bolt of black lightning shot from naruto at a nearby tree and it exoded while he felt the hand that was holdong hinata's getting very cold then go back to normal

"hinata-chan did you feel a burst of enegy just realese in you spine?"

"yes but what does that one of them unlocked"

"yeah but look at the tree and you almost froze my hand i think"

"wow"

-

authers notes

tell me what you thought about this chapter


	8. Moving out

Chapter 8

Moving Out

-

the next morning hinata woke up in her room sad than naruto wasn't rite next to her but she got out of bed and went down stairs to eat breakfast

-

hinata: good morning dad

hinatta's dad : yes it is good ... because we are moving tomarrow

hinata: what! why are we moving i thought we would always stay loyal to the hokage and stay in the leaf!

:father: we are moving because i keep trying to keep you away from the damn naruto but you never listen so we are leaving tomarrow

hinata: bu-

:father:thats FINAL!!!

hinata just starts crying and runs up to her room

hinata (wispers tto herself): i dont want to leave i want to stay with naruto

hinata got up and unlocked her window and started packing

hinata: if im going to leave its not with them she" she sais to herself

hinata finished packing and left a note on her bed saying that she had left due to her fathers decission. aftter that she jumps out of the window and starts to run

hinata looks back "i will not regret this"

-

naruto hears a knok on his door and falls outt of his bed and walks up to the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and opens the door

naruto:what are you doing here at" check the clock "6 in the morning"

kakashi: just wanted to check up on you to wake you up because you have been sleeping threw traing laitly everything ok?

naruto: yeah just couldn't get to sleep alot this week but im ok now

kakashi: well ok seeya tomarow for training then

naruto:k seeya sensai

naruto goes back to his room and falls on his bed

naruto:uhhh better not be kakashi again

naruto gets back up and walks to the door

naruto: o hay what up

konahamaru:nothing just seeing if you had the scarf tthat i dropped when i broke your door yesterday

naruto:yeah its right here

konahamu: thanks seeya

Naruto: seeya finally peace an-

naruto hears another knok at the door and stomps back

naruto: yes what do you fuck do you WANT!!!

ebisu: ahhh little bart " he calms down "have you seen konahamaru anywhere he just jumped out of the session and i saw him com tthis way

naruto points to the left whith is eye twiching naruto cleses the door and starts walknig back to his room mid step someone knoks on his door

his stomps back

naruto opens the door :WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG NOW!!!

hinata cringes at his yell

naruto: o im sorry hina-chan i thought you were someone else ... whats with the bag

hinata well i was hoping i could well move in with you

naruto: yeah of couse... but why

hinata: because my family is moving away to Amegakure (village hidden in the rain)

naruto:what! im sorry hinata. that must suck is that why your woving in with me

hinata nods her head

naruto: does you dad know about this?

hinata shakes her head "no"

naruto: well he'll come looking for you and he'll probebly start here so you should get un pack and find any good places to hide ok

hinata:ok

-

revuiw if you liked it and sorry itt took so long lol :)

ok sorry for the grammer computer sucks so in you revuw answer either yes or no to if i should keep going with my story ill understand if you say no.


End file.
